


Small HLVRAI and TF2 Character Study Crossover??

by dino_friends_personal_space



Category: Half Live VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_friends_personal_space/pseuds/dino_friends_personal_space
Summary: I found parallels between G-man & Tommy and spy & scout in that they both avoided their kids and they both love soda.
Kudos: 16





	Small HLVRAI and TF2 Character Study Crossover??

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read.
> 
> Also the character interactions are off because I don't know how Spy speaks.

Tommy trailed behind his father through the worn down buildings. The buildings seemed relatively new but they were littered in several places with bullet holes. Tommy didn’t really want to be there as he’d rather be tinkering in his lab, messing with new alien genomes, but when his father went on a business trip, it was required he was there too. After all, Tommy was going to take over the family business soon--whatever that entailed. 

Tommy was abruptly taken out of his thoughts as he heard gunshots--close gunshots. Gunshots so very close that one bullet grazed his face and embedded itself in the wood behind him. Fucking snipers. 

Regardless, the father-son pair continued on, heading towards the center of a base. The journey there wasn’t terribly interesting but it was refreshing to see that there were some soda machines. Right before the door, Tommy heard a creak from the wooden stairs behind him causing him to try to whip around to see who it was--. He didn’t see who it was since a firm hand was placed on his shoulder and a slice of metal was held against this throat. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A french-accented voice spoke up. Tommy didn’t say anything, instead looking to his Dad. “A little sneak trying to worm itself into our meeting? Tsh tsh” 

“That’s enough, Spy” G-man spoke up, not turning around. The Spy released Tommy with a push, causing him to stumble forwards a bit. “That’s my son, Thomas” 

“Ah, apologies. Nice to make your acquaintance, Thomas. But I’m afraid this meeting is between involved parties only” The spy said, dusting off his hands. 

“But, I’m a part of the, the family business too--I’m going to be next in line” Tommy said, causing the Spy to cock an eyebrow upwards. 

“I’ll reiterate. This meeting is for involved parties ONLY. You’ll get there when you get there” The spy said before passing Tommy and speaking to G-man. G-man turned back towards Tommy with an apologetic glance in his eyes. 

Well, Tommy was left alone. He decided to get soda. 

Tommy approached one of the soda machines and stuck a dollar in there, choosing his favorite soda--Sunkist. The machine gladly accepted his cash but was reluctant to give him his food. The vending machine’s arm made a half-halfheartedly attempt to grab at the soda but then let it slip past it’s robotic hands. Tommy let out a small growl and kicked the machine, hoping it would knock loose the soda. It didn’t. 

“It ain’t working, bro” A voice with a distinctly New York accent said. It caught Tommy off guard because he didn’t expect anyone to be out here. Tommy turned to see a bored guy with a baseball hat and an aluminum baseball bat resting on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing out here?” Tommy asked. The guy shrugged. 

“Ain’t aloud in the meeting. Too young or some bullshit like that. But it’s complete bullshit” The guy said, hopping off the crate he was seated on and heading towards Tommy. “Who are you?”

“I’m Tommy,” Tommy said. 

“Weird ass name. Scout.” Scout replied. Tommy frowned a bit. 

“I was, was in the business meeting with my Dad but the guy at the door said only involved parties were allow” 

“Yeah, Spy. Complete bullshit, don’tcha agree” 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Tommy said. Scout looked away from the conversation and resumed his seat on the crate, slouching. Tommy looked back to the soda machine, trying to figure out how to get his drink as Scout watching him with semi-interest. Tommy eventually figured it out and managed to reach the soda. 

“Woah, how didya do that?” Scout exclaimed. Tommy shrugged as he opened the soda, a smile tugging on his lips as Scout got up and tried to do what Tommy did to get the soda. Tommy gave a small chuckle as Scout failed. An embarrassed blush crept onto Scout’s face. 

“Well, I didn’t want any of that old-ass soda anyways. It’s been there forever. So, it’s old. And bad. Besides, I always get much cooler and better soda from Medic” Scout said, hands balled up into fists and eyes looking away. “Kinda stupid, bro” 

“Don’t worry, Scout. Don’t expect to get it on the first try. I’ve been doing this since grad school.” Tommy said, trying to be helpful. He didn’t really expect Scout to do things which took years to perfect but it seemed that the Scout wanted to get everything done first time. 

“Grad school? What are you a nerd? I didn’t even go to high school. ‘Cause it’s stupid. Hah” Scout said, scoffing. 

Tommy frowned and took a seat on the other crate, taking a sip of the soda. It was flat but it was soda. He looked at Scout, pitying the guy because it reminded Tommy of himself when he was a decade younger. Before in college, Tommy was basically a frat boy, overcompensating in order to try to fit in after being shunned for liking the things he liked--like soda and chuck e cheese. But as he got older, Tommy gave up the act and decided that no one would care and it was insecure not to be honest to himself. 

“Why you looking at me, man? Start to freak me out?” Scout said, snapping Tommy out of his stares. 

“No, you just remind me of me when, when I was younger” Tommy said. 

“You calling me a baby, dude? Lmao, how dude? You’re like acting like five. You’re like still acting immature with your hat ‘n shit” Scout said. Tommy didn’t really have a response to that and instead fumbled with the yellow and red propeller hat. He didn’t care what others thought but that didn’t mean he wasn’t insecure at times. It didn’t help that that was the same line Gordon used on him before--and this guy was basically around Gordon’s age too--a decade younger. The two sat in silence, Tommy sipping on his soda. Eventually, Tommy got up, crushed the soda can on his head (guess old habits die hard) and went to the vending machine again, coming back with two sodas in hand. Tommy handed one to Scout but not before Scout made a snide comment. 

“Ew, powerade? What kinda freaking flavor is that?” Scout said before downing the soda and crushing the can on his head. He hopped off the crate “Whooooo, I am a-live a-gain! Ready to beat some fricking knuckleheads in a knuckle sandwich. Yo, uh, got anymore soda?” 

“You should really drink that much soda in such a, such a short span of time. It’s not good, I read it in a book” 

“Speak for yaself, bud.” Scout said, gesturing to Tommy’s already half-empty soda. “Why do you care anyways? You a doctor or somethin’?”

“I have a PhD in genome engineering. I made Sunkist, the perfect dog. She’s immortal! But, I like soda because it makes you see faster!” 

“See faster? What, you got low blood sugar or somethin’?” Scout said in an insulting tone. 

“Yep” Tommy said, taking another sip of soda. “Said it helps me see faster, didn’t I?”

Scout looked at Tommy in surprise. 

“Hah, that’s a weakness. Bro, why ya letting people know your weaknesses? Ain’t-- they gonna use it against ya? And like, tease you?” Scout stammered. Tommy gave him a curious glance. 

“That’d be kinda, kinda messed up but I guess some people would” Tommy said. Scout’s face twisted into a frown. “But that doesn’t make you lesser or weaker than the others--just different” 

The two sat in silence for a bit. 

“So, you got a dog?” Scout said, finally speaking up.

“Yep! Her name’s Sunkist and she’s the perfect dog! I made her and she’s immortal!” 

“Immortal?” Scout said, looking away with a small smile on his face “You’re weird, man” 

“I don’t mind,” Tommy said, resting his head in his hands. “You got any dog yourself?” 

“Nah, my ma’s allergic to them but if I were to have a dog…” 

The two chatted about dogs for the remainder of the stay. Meanwhile, G-man and Spy went over the plan.

“So, the orange box plan will combine both our games together, with a third in one. Because of all the files being stored in a similar space, it is imperative that we figure out how to work together.” Spy said, tapping the schematic on the table to emphasize his point. G-man gave a small hum of acknowledgement, as the Spy elaborated further. 

Eventually, there was a silence. 

“Well?” G-man asked, placing his hand down on the paper to trace one of the lines without looking at the Spy. “What is it...you want...to ask?” 

The Spy skittishly jolted up and stammered out a couple of french words. 

“I-I mean, Monsieur, whatever do you mean?” Spy said, adjusting his tie. G-man looked up at Spy. 

“You were going...to ask...about my...son?” G-man said. There was a silence. 

“It’s a surprise you even have a son”

“Ah yes. It’s surprising you have a son too, especially concerning your line of work” 

“You know that?” Spy said, jumping up slightly. 

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t; I am the connection between the 3 orange games after all” G-man said with a small smirk. Spy looked away and let out a small chuckle. 

“That’s my greatest regret. Not him but rather what I did. The job of an assassin is a lonely one. I tried to stay away from him so he’d get a better and safer job and not be an assassin. But he ended up just like me, the old chip off the block.” Spy said, leaning against the table and putting out his cigar. G-man knew what he was talking about and gave a small nod. Due to G-man’s government job, he had to leave his son, only caring for him from a distance. He was only able to break out of his code after the renaissance cascade he helped cause in order to finally make an attempt to throw a birthday party for Tommy’s 37th birthday. 

“We may not be the best fathers but...we try to be better” Spy said, rolling up the map. They nodded and ended the meeting going outside. They looked out and saw their son chatting, their light laughter floating through the air. The two sons certainly deserved better and both Spy and G-man sought to work at that.


End file.
